Rise of the Tech-Reaper
by CommanderWolfie
Summary: A new Soul Reaper is Found but his unusual powers are shrouded in mystery. Will his adventures lead him to find dangerous new foes or great friends.


I do not own bleach or any of its characters. (wish I did but that's not the case)

This story takes place after the Bount arc but before the Arrancar and Zanpakuto arc.

This is my first fan-fiction, if it gets any good reviews Ill make it a series, hope you enjoy it!

Some points may not be entirely accurate to how the rules of bleach work but it IS a fan-fiction so that has to be expected.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**The Life Changing Meeting**

"But nothing exciting ever happens in America!" said a disappointed Ikkaku after having been assigned his new mission along with Renji Abarai, Isane Kotetsu, Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Soifon and several unseated officers

"Shut up" Renji yelled. "You should just be glad you aren't stuck on repair duty, there is plenty to do after those damned bounts kicked our asses."

"OUCH" Renji and Kukaku both yelled as they were drop kicked by the more "reasonable" people in the group

"You two are acting like children, grow up and do your job, we have a hollow to dispose of." Captain Soifon told them in a condescending voice.

"Oh look it Lady Yoruichi" Ikkaku lied

"WHERE" exclaimed Soifon looking around excitedly

"Now whose acting like a child" Renji snickered

This warranted another round of very painful looking kicks

"Anybody else find it strange that so many seated officers and a captain are being deployed to hunt down a single hollow?" questioned Renji while rubbing his now bruised head

"It is unusual, but sending strong Soul Reapers was requested when the hollows power level was detected, it exceeds the level of several Menos." stated one of the unseated officers from the department of research and development.

"Well that answers that, maby this mission wont be so boring after all" said an excited sounding Ikkaku

"Should we start the mission now?" said the shy Lieutenant of Squad 4

"Of course, lets go" Said Soifon as she opened a senkaimon to the world of the living, specificly a small town in Virginia.

Little did they know this mission would not go as planned.

* * *

They stepped out of the senkaimon in the woods near the reported hollow activity.

"This hollow is supposedly very strong so try to keep it away from populated areas." said Soifon in her usual over calm demeanor

"Well split up to cover more ground, Isane and Renji, make sure the hollow doesn't get near anywhere near the populated areas while the rest of us will split up and find the hollow"

"Ok" the group said in unison

* * *

Approximately 2 hours later the hollow had yet to be found but howling could be heard so they knew it was near.

Renji and Isane were still standing guard over the populated areas when the saw the hollow approaching, the moved to intercept it but as the neared it the hollow phased into the ground, stunning the two Soul Reapers speechless.

The hollow resurfaced again behind them and continued to run, but not before it slapped Renji through a tree.

"Go after it!" he yelled as he was recovering from the blow

Isane obeyed and began her pursuit

She was catching up to the hollow but not before it had smashed through a wall of a house.

She reached the house just in time to see the hollow phase through the wall and disappear.

It wasn't till the hollow had completely left until she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

* * *

Commercial Break: Are your teeth just not white enough? Try Bleach! Our product is a mir.** SMACK! **Now back to our feature presentation!

* * *

It wasn't till the hollow had completely left until she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

Laying on the far wall of the room was the body of a young man who couldn't have been older than 16, on the adjacent bed was the soul of the same young man, badly injured but the chain of fate was still connected.

Unable to find the hollow and figuring that the rest of her team was close behind she decided to tend to the mans wounds.

Using her mastery of healing kido, the mans wounds were mostly healed in a matter of minutes.

When the man finally woke up his wounds had been mostly healed and he was staring up at a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?" the ma managed to say.

"Im Isane Kotetsu, now please sit still until I finish."

"Im Luke Shisoka, my friends call me Wolfie, pleased to meet you." He managed to say with a smile

Suddenly the hollow emerged from the wall behind Isane preparing to strike. Wolfie pushed Isane behind him and, while the hollow was trying to bite his arm off, drew Isane's Zanpakuto and stabbed the hollow through the temple. But before the hollow had completly disappeared it managed to claw across wolfies chest, cutting the chain of fate.

The rest of the team had arrived just before the hollow had been slain.

"It seems that we cannot return you to your body." said Isane as she resumed to heal Wolfie giving a brief explanation of what had just happened.

"Oh well, it was a good life, and seeing as you any your friends have all passed on too it seems I still may have a pretty nice afterlife." Said a still smiling Wolfie.

Ikkaku butt in saying "People don't usually take the whole YOUR DEAD speech this well" earning him another bump on the head

When Wolfie was ready Isane preformed the Konso to send him to Soul Society.

Little did they know how soon they would see each other again.

* * *

**Not bad for a first right? Please review and give constructive criticism. This fanfic will have some romance but no lemons.**

**Keeping it rated T.**


End file.
